


圣诞袜

by 墨陌 (Sumi_Karasu)



Series: Childhood-Digimon [3]
Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Bottom Ishida Yamato, F/M, M/M, Top Yagami Taichi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi_Karasu/pseuds/%E5%A2%A8%E9%99%8C
Summary: 2019圣诞活动
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Izumi Koushirou | Izzy Izumi/Tachikawa Mimi, Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya, Takenouchi Sora/Kido Jyou
Series: Childhood-Digimon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784482





	圣诞袜

**Author's Note:**

> *活动:2019圣诞活动
> 
> *CP:八神太一×石田大和
> 
> *隐CP:高石岳×八神光；泉光子郎×太刀川美美；城户助×武之内空

“喂，哥哥吗？抱歉，今年没办法回去陪你过圣诞节了。”高石岳隔着8小时时差给石田大和致电道歉，石田大和在这头接到电话也是一脸无奈又宠溺的笑。他当然知道高石岳今年怕是回不来了，毕竟是领着八神光去外公家。法国血统的外公很重视圣诞节这样一家团圆的日子，听闻高石岳找了个女朋友还是那种定下来打算处一辈子的，老人家一高兴，就让高石岳领着外孙媳妇搭乘飞机跑法国庆祝去了。

往年的圣诞节，高石岳总是会抽出时间跑到石田大和家里一起吃一顿团圆饭。爸爸妈妈总是会在这天抽不开身，匆匆打通电话给他们，让他们晚饭自己解决。高石岳知道哥哥每次都会在这一天备下丰盛的菜色，可每次品尝到的只有他们兄弟二人，离婚前如此，离婚后依旧如此。

高石岳皱着眉无声地叹了口气，今年他远在法国，哥哥恐怕要孤零零一人在那间公寓度过了。许是他的表情太过忧愁，在一旁的八神光凑了过去对着手机那边的人说，“大和哥，要不你去我家过圣诞吧，我哥哥巴不得你过去呢。”

“说什么呢。”大和在电话那边喝水的声音明显一呛，半是无奈的回了句，“怎么好跑你们家去，我在家不碍事的，别跟着阿岳瞎操心。”

八神光眨了眨眼睛，心道她可没瞎说。出门之前，哥哥听她要和高石岳去法国度假，半是生气半是嫉妒地说今年圣诞太冷清了，要不叫大和来家里吧。就是不知道这“冷清”一词，说的是家里少了个人，还是说大和哥孤零零一个人了。

高石岳偏头就看见八神光卷翘浓密的睫毛下那双眼睛无辜中带着几分狡黠，心知刚刚那话怕是不假却也存了她的私心。伸手捏了一下她小巧玲珑的鼻子，直到她皱眉略显不悦才松开无声地笑了起来。

虽说要把自己哥哥送到别人家里过节，作为兄控的高石岳心里还是有一点点别扭，但比起让哥哥自己独自度过圣诞节这种选项来说，他更愿意让他去八神家热热闹闹的一起过节。

“大和哥，要不你就过去吧？太一哥想必不会介意你去的。”高石岳也开口劝说了起来，八神光又凑过来跟着说，“对啊，我跟妈妈讲一声，大和哥，你就过去呗。反正哥哥一个人在家也很无聊。”

大和在电话这边有些无奈。弟弟弟妹太过操心也是让人头疼。他并不在乎是不是一个人度过圣诞节，毕竟这么多年以来也逐渐习惯了，只是在夜深人静的时候或许会有一些落寞。反倒是去别人家过节到时让他更不自在一些。就像是打破了别人温馨的家庭聚会时间。可显然……热情好客的八神家人并不这么认为。

他还在想着如何婉拒，就听到门铃响了起来，一边对电话里说着等一下，一边踩着拖鞋一点点向门口挪去，刚打开门，就被门外的人泼了一脸散雪，冻了一个机灵。瞪大了眼睛，看着对方灿烂如阳的笑容，嘴里那句脏话怎么也没能骂出口，就听对方爽朗的笑声穿透了电话线，直达海外，“Merry Christmas！大和！”

电话那头的高石岳和八神光听见那熟悉的声音，相视一笑挂了电话。

大和还是被太一拽去了家里，八神夫妇热情的招待了他，看着他们温馨欢笑的一面，削减了不少他孤身一人的清冷。

“喏，给你。”太一随手给他夹了几筷子菜肴，大和低头一看，均是他觉得味道不错的菜式。有些惊讶于太一的细心，抬头看他，他却不以为意的笑着让他多吃点，补补身子，“前段时间演唱会耗费不少体力吧？”

明明那段时间太一也经常带一些东西分给他吃，生怕他过于投入忘记吃饭。

藏在浅金发色下的耳尖带了点樱红，心里鼓胀的暖意满溢出来，唯有极力克制才能不露出喜悦的笑容。

说起乐队的话题，八神母亲又是兴奋又是夸赞，作为一个妈妈级粉丝，她也是爱极了先前的演出，甚至乐意跟他分享一下他们家忠实乐迷，“你可不知道，太一他在家里买了多少你们的专辑。”打趣的话语还没说完就被太一大声的“妈！你说什么呢！”试图掩盖过去。八神妈妈冲着石田大和神秘的笑笑，又是眼神示意了他位置，大和惊讶之余瞄见太一整个人如同炸了毛动物，恨不得整个人烧起来……他突然就没那么窘迫，反而也生出些打趣的心思。

“真的吗？那我可得去看看。”

“大和！你别跟着起哄！”太一这回是真的要炸，被晒成小麦色的皮肤都快遮不住他脸上的红霞了。

门口的铃声解救了太一，他去开门时的样子颇有落荒而逃的架势，几人在他背后掩嘴无声笑了起来。

“来了，谁啊？——空？你怎么来了？”太一推开门看见打扮了一番的空站在门口，手里还提着袋子。

“正好出门，妈妈让我顺便过来给你们送点东西。”武之内空将其中一个袋子递给了八神太一，听见室内的对话声，她挤眉弄眼的对八神太一笑着，“下手动作真快。是不是该道一声恭喜啊？这么快就带回家见父母了？”

八神太一刚在饭桌上被家母调戏，现在又在门口被青梅调戏，心里郁闷得要命，双手握着她的肩膀强行让她后转，并推了她几步催着她赶紧去约会，“替我谢谢伯母。你赶紧去找你的阿助吧，不然他又沉迷做题忘记今天还要过节呢。”武之内空被他推着走了几步，听到他这句话用力踩在他只穿了室内拖鞋的脚上。钻心的疼痛令他不禁痛呼出声，太一刚想把罪魁祸首抓回来，只见她带着解气的笑声轻巧地逃出几米远去，在院门口扬声喊了句，“Merry Xmas！”

八神太一咬了咬牙，却终究无气可发，无奈的笑了起来，对着已经无人的街道回了一句“Merry Xmas”。他拎着袋子回了餐厅，被父母询问来人，他把袋子递过去，“是空，说是伯母让她带来的伴手礼。”八神太太接过东西，又轻声抱怨太一不懂事，“怎么也不叫人进来坐坐？”

太一无辜耸肩，“妈，她可急着去约会呢，您可别耽误了人家。”八神太太又抱怨了他几句，就去屋里把东西放下。八神爸爸也已经吃好，去客厅沙发上打开电视随意换着台。余下太一和大和二人，便将碗筷收进了厨房。

“是去见阿助了？”两人收拾时有一搭没一搭的聊着。

“还能有谁？就是不知道阿助今天会不会记得要去约会。”太一状似没心没肺的揶揄，实则还是有些担心，毕竟城户助一忙起来总是心无旁骛。

大和白了他一眼，“刚才被打了吧？”太一一脸你怎么知道的表情，大和的表情带了几分幸灾乐祸，“活该。阿助很有责任心，怎么也不可能忘记今天这种日子。”石田大和的表情分明在说，你以为是你呢？

八神太一有点不服气，想要反驳却被妈妈打断，“太一，你的电脑一直在响，是美美。”

“妈！你怎么又动我东西啊！”太一无奈的也高声喊了回去，见一旁大和偷笑着讲洗好的碗碟收好，才拽着人去房间。

“太慢了，太一！”刚点了接受视频通话的按钮，画面那头就传来太刀川美美抱怨的声音，“咦？大和也在啊？”美美的表情一下变得微妙又八卦起来，怕是只有太一一人在的话，也会跟空一样戏谑的道声“恭喜”。

八神太一立刻就看懂了她那微妙的眼神，“你够了啊！”连忙岔开话题，“光子郎今年没陪你去美国过圣诞？”

石田大和眼见着太刀川美美的神情不对，用力拍了一下太一，也没能制止他这无心之举，“笨蛋。”

“别跟我提他！说什么今年要去参加一个什么竞赛，竟然就放了我鸽子！”太刀川美美显然还存着余怒，叽叽喳喳和他们两人抱怨了许久，“……你说说有这样放着女朋友不陪，去陪电脑过节的吗？”

八神太一和石田大和看着屏幕里多出的人影，情不自禁的露出笑容，可又不好打断暴怒下的美美只能看着她身后的人脸颊通红，尴尬又窘迫，迟迟不敢上前。

“咳，美美，你看看后面……”石田大和觉得再不出声，后面的泉光子郎就该煮熟了，他伸手指了指屏幕，示意她回头。

太刀川美美颦着眉回过身去，就看到搬来了圣诞树的泉光子郎正无所适从的站在那里，有些尴尬的挠着头。

“光子郎？”美美惊讶的看着那个本来说要去参加什么大赛的男朋友站在这里，“你的比赛呢？”虽说见到他的的确确是惊喜的，但仍有些在意之前他拒绝了她共度圣诞这件事。

“那是骗你的，抱歉。”泉光子郎显然没想过会是在公众公开的情况下解释缘由，本就白皙的皮肤根本遮不住他脸上的红晕，“因为想给你个惊喜，但又担心没能成功，就先保密了。”光子郎将随身携带的笔记本电脑打开，手指灵巧地操作了几下，圣诞树上挂着的彩灯突然映射成他们的数码宝贝的形状，像是挂件布偶一样挂在树上，还会偶尔发出一些声音。应该是之前光子郎录下的音频转制而成。

“这是什么！”美美立马凑上前去看这新奇的圣诞树。

“是全息影灯的灵感启发，和几个人联合设计了几个小程序，总算是成功变成圣诞树灯的形式呈现出来了。”泉光子郎省略了那些专业术语，只是捡了些能听懂的话解释了一下。“这样……能原谅我了吗？”

太一和大和听着太刀川美美故意绷着声音，疑似凶巴巴的说，“我要考虑考虑”时，不禁发出善意的笑声，也因此让两个情侣吵架的人发现他们正在被人围观着。美美惊呼一声，就要过来关视频，他们忙趁着还没被掐断通话的时候向对面二人送上圣诞祝福。

石田大和在关掉通话后随口问了句，“这件事你知道吗？”

“当然。那还是我出的主意，让他把这当惊喜送给美美呢。”太一略得意的说着，“不过我没想过他还做出了这么不得了的东西，真不愧是光子郎啊。”

“你本来让他送什么？”石田大和挑了挑眉问道。

“把他自己打包送美国去。”

太和嗤笑一声，像是在说：出息。

太一明显不服气就上手和人打闹了起来，像是之前的那么多次一样，两人纠缠着闹腾了一会，又碍于这是在家里，声音太大会被八神夫妇发现，怕吓到他们……最终以石田大和压在八神太一身上，用手臂抵在人喉间，而太一无奈地双手一举示意投降认输。

闹腾一阵后两人便窝在八神太一的床上，用电脑随意浏览网上的视频，有时候是足球的精彩片段，有时候是音乐人的几段MV……就像是小学时候他们挤在他和光的上下铺单人床上一样。只不过现在他与光分了房间，而上下铺的单人床，也变成了1.5的双人床。

趴在床上看视频的大和有些昏昏欲睡，前几日的演唱会透支了他的精力，此时已是强撑着精神在和太一聊天。太一自然发现了这点，关了视频，随手把电脑放置在一旁，下床找了一床新的被子给人盖上……大和迷糊间恍惚看见太一将一个红色的袜子挂在了床头，他低声轻嘲了句，“这么大了，你还信这个？”

太一笑嘻嘻的说，“那是自然，第二天早上就能收到礼物了，大和，我也给你挂一个吧？”

大和本想回绝他，但疲惫和倦意席卷了他，懒得理他，哼了一声便独自先睡了过去。太一在床头外侧一端绑好了两个圣诞袜后，一回身发现大和已经陷入了沉睡。看着人眉眼的褶皱和眼底的乌青，太一心疼的用手抚平眉间的皱痕，关灯前将他事前准备好口琴放进一个圣诞袜内，悄声说了句圣诞快乐，伴随着一个落在额发的轻吻和一声晚安。

※

八神太一是听见悠扬的口琴声而慢慢转醒的，迷糊中睁开眼睛，看见逆着光的石田大和坐在一隅吹着熟悉的曲调……恍惚间仿佛在晨曦光景中见到了加布兽的身影，像是置身于数码世界，重回到了那段冒险时光。

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 每年圣诞都会看一遍《真爱至上》，就想着让我的童年们也像《真爱至上》那些角色一样，获得各种形式各种各样的LOVE就太棒了！  
> 然而……荒废了一年的文笔，捡不起来啊。没有表现出我的童年和《真爱至上》万分之一的美好sad


End file.
